


Не прячься от меня

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы никогда не задумывались о том, что люди, привыкшие носить очки, снимая их, кажуться беззащитными, а то и оказываются совсем другими людьми...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не прячься от меня

_Мы едем на отдых!_ -радостно подумал Грелль, копаясь в своем чемодане и разыскивая косметичку. — _Там, наверное, будет много красивых парней... Вот только с нами едет зануда Уилли... Вот так невезуха!_  
Уильям, сидящий на соседнем сидении, казался спящим. А может и вправду спал, кто его разберет. И если у Грелля вещей было огромных чемодана три, то у его шефа был один и тот небольшой.  
 _Интересно, а что у него в чемодане?_ Грелль покосился на шефа. _И о чем я думаю, наверняка какие-то ценные бумаги или что-то типа того._ Красноволосый жнец теперь покосился на чемодан, потом опять на шефа, на чемодан... И начал подбираться поближе. Нокс попытался что-то сказать, но наткнулся на необычаянно серьезный взгляд напарника.  
— Даже не думайте, диспетчер Сатклиф! — спокойно сказал Уильям Т. Спирс, не открывая глаз. _У него че, глаза по всему поезду?!_  
Грелль с независимым видом уселся на свое место. _Ну до чего же интересно! Вот блин, ну почему он такой внимательный! Да еще и оделся, как на работу. Неужели он не собирается отдыхать? Он же все время работает..._ Грелль вздохнул. У него почему-то временами случались приступы нежности и заботы к своему начальнику. Греллю казалось, что тот слишком бледен, к тому же, жнец не раз замечал, как оставающийся после работы Т. Спирс выходит из кабинета с усталым и измученным выражением лица. Сатклиф не понимал себя. Не понимал, зачем тоже остается после работы вместе с Уильямом, чтобы потом провожать того до двери. А потом идти домой, будто бы натыкаясь на стену, не позволяющую пойти за шефом. Все это началось после того, как Грелль увидел лицо шефа, с которого Себастьян сбил очки. _Себастьянчик!_ Мечтательное выражение лица быстро сменилось серьезным. _У НЕГО было такое беззащитное выражение лица, будто бы ОН потерял преграду, стоящую между НИМ и миром. Ты так привык прятаться за своими очками, Уилли?_  
— Остановка “Горячие источники” — прогремел голос из динамиков, предупреждая пассажиров. Уильям встал, потянулся и пошел к выходу. Вид потягивающегося шефа вверг Грелля в ступор.  
— Диспетчер Сатклиф, вы решили с нами не отдыхать? — приподнятая в насмешке бровь Уильяма привела в чувство красноволосого жнеца.  
— А, да, я сейчас, — Сатклиф начал суетливо и с пыхтением стаскивать тяжелые чемоданы к выходу.   
— Сатклиф, зачем вы набрали столько вещей? — со вздохом спросил Т. Спирс, берясь помочь своему подчиненному. _Уилли, ты не заболел?_ Глаза Грелля угрожали вылезти на лоб. — Не смотрите на меня так, диспетчер. Просто если вы будете возиться, то в итоге, мы проедем свою остановку.  
— Д-да...  
— Грелль, а что у тебя в чемоданах? — пыхтя спросил Нокс, когда они подошли к гостинице. Шеф заставил Рональда тащить один из чемоданов Сатклифа.  
— Как что? — лицо Грелля стало одухотворенным. — Косметика, костюмы, аксессуары...  
— И зачем тебе косметика, это же источники, вода? — у Нокса задергался глаз.  
— Ну я же должен ухаживать за своей кожей, за лицом, руками... — увлеченно начал перечислять красноволосый жнец. Лицо Рональда позеленело от таких откровений.  
— Нокс, не пытайтесь понять диспетчера Сатклифа, мало кому дано это. Иногда мне кажется, что и никому... — _Он, УЛЫБНУЛСЯ?!!_ Грелль неприлично открыл рот и выронил чемодан прямо на ногу Ноксу.  
— Ай!!!  
— Ой, Ронни, прости!  
— Ладно, Нокс, Сатклиф, вы тут разбирайтесь, а я пойду узнаю о комнатах.

— ЧТО?!! — это было первым, что услышали жнецы, войдя в гостиную. — Три смежные комнаты? Черт, я убью Мил. Ну кто так заказывает номер?! А отдельных номеров нет?  
— Простит-т-те, с-сер, н-но вс-се к-комнат-ты з-з-занят-ты, — на грани слышимости сказал метрдотель.  
— Ладно, но этим оболтусам скажите сами!  
— Мы и так все услышали! — возмущенно заявил Рональд. — Это притеснение наших прав!  
— Диспетчер Нокс, прекратите качать права, номера заказывались не мной, и не по моей указке, — вздохнул Уильям. — Видно начальство посчитало, что так будет лучше.  
 _Уилли, это ты? Где же твой снобизм?!_

_Вечер. Как странно... Здесь совсем не шумно, не смотря на мои ожидания... И парни все такие красивые! Только многие со спутницами, жаль..._ Грелль вздохнул. Он обул свои новые, конечно красные, сапожки на высоких каблуках. Надел темно-коричневые брюки, и, вопреки привычке, снежно-белую рубашку. _Сейчас мальчики попадают к моим прелестным ножкам!_ Радостно думал на ходу Грелль. Он распахнул дверь в сад и пораженно замер. На террасе тихо играет музыка. Несколько пар танцуют. Нокса нигде нет. Опять придется слушать рассказ об очередной “цыпочке”... Но Грелля поразило другое. На террасе стояло несколько лежаков. А на одном из них полулежал красивейший мужчина. Возле него примостилась какая-то дамочка и что-то восхищенно щебетала. Грелль, недолго думая, решил подойти познакомиться. Но подошедшему к парочке жнецу пришлось срочно ловить челюсть. При ближайшем рассмотрении красивейшим мужчиной оказался его шеф! Черная рубашка Уильяма не до конца застегнута, всегда идеально ухоженные волосы слегка растрепались, придавая ему более сексуальный вид. Но что-то в облике Т. Спирса все-таки было не так!! Точно, на нем нет очков! За рассматриванием шефа, Грелль не заметил, что спутница первого куда-то ушла.  
— Сатклиф, прекратите на меня пялиться, это, в конце концов, неприлично! — раздраженно проговорил мужчина.  
— Уилли, ты не заболел? — от шока к Греллю вернулась его привычная фамильярность.  
— Диспетчер, неужели вы действительно считаете, что я не умею расслабляться? — мужчина откинул назад упавшую на глаза челку. _Он без перчаток?! Кажется, я сейчас упаду в обморок..._   
— Эй, Сатклиф, вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил старший жнец, глядя на находящегося в прострации подчиненного.  
— Эээ...  
— Уильям, смотрите, это та книга, о которой я вам говорила! — раздался голос той самой дамочки, что сидела рядом с Уиллом. Она недовольно зыркнула на симпатичную мордашку Грелля, явно почувствовав в нем соперника.  
— Прогуляемся по саду? — вдруг предложил Уильям девушке, выражая самые учтивые манеры.   
_Эта дамочка меня раздражает. Раздражает. РАЗДРАЖАЕТ. Убью! Мо... ё?_ Грелль помотал головой. _Сатклиф, о чем ты думаешь?! Какое мое? Где это написано? И... Причем тут Уилли? Вот пойду и напьюсь! Припрусь ночью пьяный и испорчу им всю малину! Вот!_

— О, Уилли, как дела? Как девушка? — заявил пьяный Грелль глубокой ночью, входя в номер.  
— Сатклиф, где вы шлялись? — хмуро спросил Уильям, сидящий в кресле напротив камина. — Вы пьяны?!  
— Я?! Да ни в одном глазу! — нахальненько заухмылялся красноволосый жнец.   
— Идите спать, Сатклиф... — устало сказал мужчина.

_Ненавижу эту дамочку. Ненавижу ее идиотскую улыбочку. Ненавижу! Я больше не могу пить._ Грелль посмотрел на бутылку рядом с собой. _Как только я ее вижу, меня тянет выпить. Я пью уже пятый вечер подряд. А на утро не помню где я пил, что я пил и с кем я пил. Помню только, что каждый вечер у камина сидит Уильям и встречает меня... Смерть, я не могу больше пить! Хватит! У меня есть еще целых два дня и три ночи! Точнее две, если я пойду просплюсь. Я себе найду кого-нибудь! Эх, что-то пол шатается... Неужели я так много выпил?_  
— Грелль? Ты сегодня рано... — удивленно сказал Уильям, открывая дверь и глядя на часы. Его влажные волосы поблескивали в неровном свете свечей. Черная рубашка распахнута на груди. _Он только что из ванной? Какой же ты сексуальный, Уилли... Стоп! Что ты только что сказал?!_  
— Ч-что?   
— Сатклиф?  
— Ты назвал меня по имени?   
— Вам показалось, диспетчер! — у мужчины едва заметно заалели щеки.  
— Нет, ты назвал меня по имени! — прошептал Грелль и вцепился в плечи начальника, повалив последнего на пол.  
 _Я. Хочу. Тебя... Поцеловать!_  
Как зачарованный, Грелль коснулся губами губ Уильяма. Вопреки ожиданиям старший жнец не оттолкнул его, а вдруг перекатился, оказываясь сверху и прижимая подчиненного к полу и жадно целуя. Его пальцы скользнули под одежду и начали исследовать каждый изгиб желанного тела.   
— Так... нечестно... — прохрипел Грелль. — Ты уже почти раздет... — и запустил пальцы под распахнутую рубашку начальника.  
— Как вам будет угодно, диспетчер Сатклиф, — коварно улыбнулся Уильям, начиная очень медленно расстегивать рубашку на груди Грелля. — О, вы уже так возбуждены, диспетчер...  
Его пальцы невесомо скользили по груди, очерчивая соски, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже.  
— Ах! — выдохнул Грелль, когда рука шефа накрыла, ставший уже твердым, ствол. _У него такие умелые пальцы..._ Промелькнуло на грани сознания. Пальцы обхватили член и начали медленно двигаться, доводя Грелля до исступления. Когда жнец был почти на грани, Уильям неожиданно остановился.  
— Нравится? — коварно усмехнулся уже обнаженный шеф ( _когда он успел?_ ), проведя рукой по бедру Грелля, – вижу, что нравится, — шепнул он, нежно целуя внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. Облизав пальцы шеф осторожно ввёл один в жнеца, вырвав у того судорожный вздох. – Расслабься. Второй палец медленно присоединился, осторожно растягивая узкое отверстие. – Ты такой тесный. Тихий голос Уильяма сводил жнеца с ума, заставляя всё больше желать продолжения и, одновременно, окончания этой сладкой пытки.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, Уилли, ты можешь не болтать, а войти в меня! — рявкнул доведенный почти до пика красноволосый жнец.  
— Ты сам напросился! — Уильям быстро вошел в Грелля, вызвав у того болезненный стон. Жнец немного съежился от боли. — Потерпи немного, — прошептал Уильям, замирая, давая любовнику шанс привыкнуть. Уильям нежно целовал жнеца, вызывая вспышки наслаждения. Шея. Затем ниже. Соски – ставшие такими чувствительными, что от прикосновения жнец выгибался навстречу. Чуть прикусив сосок,  Уилл сразу же зализал боль. Постепенно Грелль привык к ощущению Уилла внутри себя и нетерпеливо качнул бедрами. Начальник усмехнулся и начал двигаться. С губ Грелля срывался стон каждый раз, когда старший жнец задевал ту самую точку. Глядя на чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы, Уильям возбуждался ещё сильнее, а томные стоны Грелля буквально сводили его с ума, заставляя двигаться всё резче и глубже. Возбуждение нарастало с потрясающей силой, пока не взорвалось мириадами звезд в сознании жнеца. – Мммм, — вырвалось у Грелля на пике наслаждения. Через несколько секунд, со сдавленным стоном, за ним последовал Уильям.  
— Ты в порядке? — через некоторое время тихо спросил мужчина, скатываясь с любовника и рывком поднимая того на руки.  
— Эй, что ты делаешь? — удивился Грелль, вяло пытаясь вырваться.  
— Неужели ты собрался спать на полу? — это были последние слова, которые услышал Грелль, проваливаясь в сон.

_Так тепло. Неужели мне все это приснилось? Теплые руки Уильяма на моих бедрах, мои хриплые крики вперемешку с его стонами..._  
Грелль открыл глаза и понял, что это не его постель и не его комната.   
— Проснулись, диспетчер Сатклиф? — послышался голос Уильяма. Красноволосый жнец перевел взгляд на своего шефа. Тот был в очках.  
— Неужели мне все приснилось? — тихо, на грани слышимости прошептал Грелль, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
— Грелль? — изменившимся голосом позвал Уильям. — Ты плачешь?  
— Уилли, почему ты опять в очках? Почему ты опять укрылся от меня? Неужели я тебе так противен?  
— Эй, успокойся... Я просто плохо вижу... — начал успокаивать любовника старший жнец.  
— Не ври, с той дамочкой ты всегда был без очков! — истерично вскрикнул Грелль.  
— Ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Конечно ревную! Я же люблю тебя! Ой! — _Зря я это сказал, очень даже зря..._   
— И я тебя, Грелль.  
— Что? Что ты сказал?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, глупый ты диспетчер! — внезапно разозлился Уильям и отбросил очки на прикроватную тумбочку и наваливаясь на Грелля. — Неужели это было незаметно все это время? Как я слежу за тобой, как жду, когда же ты пойдешь вечером вслед за мной, а не в другую сторону! Неужели ты считаешь меня таким идиотом, а, Грелль Сатклиф?   
Счастливый жнец заткнул Уильяма страстным поцелуем, который плавно перелился в страстное повторение ночи.

**_Ночь перед отъездом_**  
 _Мы с Уилом стоим на террасе. На улице темно и мягко светят звезды. Я запустил ему руку под рубашку._  
— Уилли, ты будешь и дальше носить очки? — спросил Сатклиф.  
— Конечно, а что?  
— Ну, тогда носи, но только не когда мы наедине, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Уил, мягко целуя Грелля в губы.  
— Не прячься от меня больше, Уильям...


End file.
